When I Noticed
by HighKillerHK
Summary: Hikaru's thoughts on Akira. Then Akira's thoughts on Hikaru and then a lil' chappie of sillyness... HikAki
1. Chapter 1

When I Noticed.

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: cries I do not own these dreamy characters… They belong to the wonderful Yumi Hotta… bows to her

Rating: T+

Warning: sweet, sweet lime.

Summary: It's just a one-shot deal. Hikaru and Akiras thoughts on each other. 2 chapters.

1st chappie: Hikarus' P.O.V. on Akira.

2nd chappie: Akiras' P.O.V. on Hikaru.

I hope you like!

'hi' thought

"hi" talking

(hideho!) author notes/thoughts

'When was it? When was it when I began noticing my true intentions for always chasing him?'

I walked down this oh so familiar path to my rivals…no… Lovers house. We started to go together after we both graduated from high school. I laughed remembering his reaction when I said I was thinking of quitting school and just continue on an all-go-career. He got so angry at me.

I suddenly felt my heart sink at the words he spat at me.

Quote: "Shindou, if you quit school I'll stop playing Go." :Quote

That got me the most. Go was and still is his life… Well until we started going out that is. He was actually the one who asked me. Well it wasn't as much of asking as it was kissing.

I watched me breath as I blew into the winter air. (It's spring time here and we're getting snow! TT) Reaching back I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail I often wore it in now. I forgot my jacket with the hood so my neck and ears are freezing. (Me too…)

But, for some reason, my thoughts have been traveling to Akira. I guess it's because today I'm going to ask him something very important. And he is going to tell his parents about us, like I told mine yesterday. It did kinda scare me the way my mother reacted when I told her.

'How was I to know she was a yaoi freak!' but I think it scared Akira more than anything. Especially when she started taking pictures of us sitting together trying to talk to my dad. (He was actually home! And they were holding hands too… :P)

A slight pain in my right hand told me that the tattoo I got was still sore, and I really needed something to ease it away but I can't find anything. The tattoo was how I was going to ask him. And yes it is fake but I did want Akira's name to be permeate. So that is what is hurting right now. I was actually suppose to be at Akira's at least an hour ago but it took longer than I expected to get this tattoo on.

I smiled inwardly at my mind's eye of our weekend together.

It was mostly Go but it also had some interesting turn abouts'. If you catch my drift. Yes, I can still see him now. Naked and sprawled out on our cabin bed, breathing heavily, waiting for me to take him fully. It wasn't our first time or anything but it just seemed more passionate than any other love-making we had done whenever our parents were out for the day.

Of course we both decided to move into an apartment building after high school, but we just didn't tell either our parents that we were moving in with one another. Until recently we both were just going to announce that we have been going out sine a week before graduation. Well my graduation his wasn't until later on in the summer.

We both have a tournament final to finish. And yes we are going to face each other. We thought that may be the best time to announce it but Akira's father and mother were going to on a plane to America and wouldn't hear it until they got back so we just decided to tell them now. And get it over with.

'Wow I can't believe it's already been three years since we got together as lovers. We both are ready for the Hand of God, but we're waiting for a little bit.' I took a deep breath remembering what my cousin had said when he told his parents he was…well… with a man.

'They could have just turned the T.V. on! I still remember the look on his face when they came out in front of everybody like that.' A laughed a little remembering when I had to go to him about how men could have sex together… That's also when I told him about me and Akira.

I grimaced remembering him getting hit on the head from his lover…well husband now… But I'm also worried about something.

I still recall this stupid story my grandpa used to tell me when I was younger. I always thought it was just to scare me and make sure I don't date other men. This is how the story went. (And yes I did make this up… note the 'Fiction' part in fanfiction)

Once long ago one of my great, great, etc., etc., grand fathers fell in love with a man of a rivaling country. He planned to run away so they could always be together, with no wars and such.

But he made a mistake while drinking with his brothers and vowed to marry this woman. His lover got angry and placed a curse on his entire lifeline that and gender could get pregnant.

I laughed some at the memory of the story. But I stopped when I heard the news of my cousin having a baby. But if the story was true then why am I not pregnant now?

I shook off the thought as I walked up the drive way to the Touya residence. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

TBC……

OMFG! That literally took me forever to write! And sorry but the next chappie may take a while longer to post because I still have my YnM series to write and this KKM contest sequel to my already written story. And I also got to find a way to get my back, back in shape and I also need more yogurt for my 5 yogurt a day diet. ARRGHH! And I still have bills being shoved up my ass! Oh and if you want the whole story of Hikaru's great, etc. grand father then if I have time I may post it as an extra on here. I may also make a 2nd part to this where Hikaru or Akira get preg.

LOL

P.S. if your wondering I'm in this very obnoxious MPreg stage and I'm getting tired of it already but I'm not about to go back into writers block mode again… LOL TTYL!


	2. akira's ordeal

When I Noticed

By:HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: things would be so much better if i owned it...

Warnings: MPreg.

Rating: T

Summary: Same as first but now it's Akira's P.O.V.

Have fun READING! (That sounds so fun doesn't it)

For the millionth time this morning i was in the bathroom lurching out whatever I ate this morning. Not like I could remember, the only thing I can think of right now is why I'm vomiting in the first place. This seems to be going on since last week, my apitite has increased and when I eat a little while later my mother is rushing me tot he bathroom so I dont binge (1) all over the new carpet. _'What is wrong with me. it's looks like this all started after me and Hikaru...' _

I quickly shook off the thought that Shindou was the one who did this to me. There was no way he could have done anything, when we left the only thing we needed was the lube(2) and if something was in it he'd be vomiting as well.

I sat back and looked at my watch while mother went to open the door and see who has come to visit. I was about to just go back to bed when I hear,

"Oh I'm sorry you must be Hikaru Shindou right? I'm sad to say but Akira is not feeling well at the moment..." I quickly ran to the top of the steps and yelled down, "It's alright Mother I'm fine."

Of course being a mother, she had her doubts but i assured her i was fine. So she allowed Shindou in. I slowly come down the steps, since i was a bit dizzy from all the vomiting I didn't want to suddenly fall down a flight of stairs. And looking into my lovers eyes I could see worry.

"Shindou stop worring, it's not your fault I'm just probably catching the flu. Nothing more." In truth I was terrified that something could have happened to cause this and it was more serious than I thought.

"Touya, are you sure you wanna go through with this? We could wait until you get to feeling better before telling your parents." I shifted my gaze to his, I could se clearly that he was nervous just as I was. But we had to get this over with but first i wanted to ask if he was sick or anything. So I brought to my room.

"Shindo I need to ask. Are you feeling sick at all?" He looked at me in shock and confusion. I couldn't help but wonder what he could thinking.

"Akira sit down, I think you need to hear about my family curse..." I did as he asked. Whenever we switch into calling each otehr by our given name it means either we're alone and in lovers mode or a serious talk is about to egnite. But now I wish i never heard about the curse.

"Akira, a long time ago my great great etc. grand father fell in love with a man of a rivaling country. They planned on running away together just to get away from the wars and such. But my grand father got drunk and kinda proposed to some woman instead. The guy found out and aparently he could use majik(3) and placed a curse saying that the men of my family would be able to bare children." The last thing I saw before passing out was the same look on his face when we first met. Utter shock.

A few hours later I awoke to him getting scolded by not only my father but his mother as well. What happened?

"Hikaru dear i told you to be careful! You know your cousin got pregnant, but we forgot to mention that you can get others pregnant as well." It was his mother scolding him. My father seemed to havea few things to say well,

"Mrs. Shindou you already explained everything but how is our son going to actually bare the child?" Thats when i shot up, only acopmplishing making myself much more dizzy. "Father don't tell me I'm.."

Mother intrupted. "Yes son you are."

I don't think they could have picked a better way to deal with Shindo, then my choice of action. First I got up, walked to him slapped him a bit. Then decided to let some frustration out by screaming at the top of my lungs. But i couldn't finish everything i wanted to say, because morning sickness hit yet again. Thus sending me to the bathroom to vomit yet again. The parents needed to talk so Shindo was the one to acompany me in the bathroom.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know I could get other males pregnant. I thought if one of us was to get pregnant then it would be me. Thats why i was a bit reluntlent to let you take me. I'm really really sorry." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Sometimes Hikaru could just be the most idiotic Pro Go player I've ever seen.

"Shindo, stop with the 'sorries' they are giving me a headache. Now just tell me what we are going to do about this. I'm only 16, I'm pregnant, and you are going to help me bare this child. Abortion is not an option." I stated firmly. He looked at me with, from what i could see, a look of utter shock and bewilderment. He started to reply but his moter came in and told us to join the parents they had a plan on what we was going to do.

When we came into the room i saw that Mother looked like she was about to cry while Father kept his face emotionless like always.How could he have that face at a time like this I will never figure it out.

"Father wha.." I didn't get to finish.

"Akira your going to get an Abortion." It felt like my world had just stopped. My anger getting the better of me i just thrashed out at him.

"Father! I'm not going to get an Abortion!" I spat at the word with disgust. "How could you even think that! If i have to I'll move away just to keep it! Father The only reason your doing this is to keep up your reputation!" Everyeye was on me. Mother was shocked as was father. It was the first time i ever rebelled against them like that. But they had to give me credit, I did have a good cause.

"Akira, we knew yuo wouldn't go through with it thats why we asked to see where your loyalites laid." Mother asked. Where was they going with this? "You can keep the child, but we cannot let the world know how you came about having the child, or even who the... other... father of it is." She finished. From what i could get from it was that they didn't want the GO world to find out that I'm pregnant with their first grandchild, and that the father is my long-time rival Hikaru Shindo.

"Akira I think what they are trying to say is, if the world finds out of this they could take the us into custody for testing. It's not everyday that a man gets pregnant. They tried to take my cousin into custody but due tot hat fact he's famous, and his lover, they couldn't touch him. But as for us we're not really famous, they might not take you but they will take me and my family." Hikaru, actually acting serious, had a good point.

"But what are we going to tell the GO World, they are going to be wondering what happened to me." That had everyone thinking even me. We could say I'm on a GO tour going around the world for a while but still if they ask for me in whatever im suppose to be in then it could get very risky. And of course a fake death would only bring up more trouble.

"Umm... Akira what if you told the GO community that you was going to be training for titles with your father. They would have to believe that you are a pro after all it would only make scense if...you..would..." Hikaru had a very good idea. But first i needed to talk to a doctor about this whole pregnancy first. I have a small buldge but it's not really noticable unless you look extra hard.

"Father what do you say?" I looked to him and he nodded.

"It's a good idea but we will announce the 'training' when you start showing alot more." He looked to our parents and they all nodded in agreement.

"Hikaru dear," He looked at his mother startled. "When we was called here we called in your uncle. Get Akira into his room and have him sit down and when he arrives bring him to Akiras' room, we need to inform the Touyas' of what to expect." Hikaru nodded and gently took my arm.

When we got into my room he sat me down at my computer desk and ran downstairs to get the door. I didn't even hear the knocking. Oh well, but I didn't expect what i saw walking through that door.

"So your the lucky man having the next male pregnancy child to add to the Shindo curse line, ne." There in my doorway stood a man, about 6"2' tall, a very bright smile, black hair that was to his hips, emerald eyes that literally shown, but what stood out the most was a bluging abdomen. "Hmm? Oh! No need to worry about these lil critters, I may be expecting myself but I'm perfectly capapble of checking on the lil miracles growing insode you." He smiled and I paled.

"Miracles? As in more than one!" He looked at me puzzled.

"I thought you was explained everything that was going on. Well I'll just tell you then. When a male of the Shondo bloodline becomes pregnant we never have just one child. Me for instence I'm waiting on my triplets to come out." I stared, not meaning to but I did.

"So how many am I going to have?" I was very scared, considering my age could my body really withstand the stress of carrying more than one child!

After a through explanation of what was going to happen, Akira relaxed some knowing that he would be okay, but still he was scared when he found out he was having twins. A couple of months later though he was on his final week. And all Hikaru could think of was 'I can't wait for this to be over with'. (A/N: Think about it a pregnant Akira with food cravings like mad, and the worst mood swings imaginable OO;;;)

So finally while reveiwing yet another game he and Hikaru had played a while back he felt a small cramp. (A/N: and it is back to Akira P.O.V.)

I looked at what I could at the Goban infront of me. My stomach had swollen to hold both babies. Sitting back to try and ease the pain shooting down my back i looked at the ring on my figure. Hikaru had asked me to marry him shortly after finding out we was having twins. He thinks we are having both boys. But I think we are going to have both girls.

They started moving even more now. You caould almost see them kicking! A slight cramp allarmed me for a second, but it went away after a minute. Strange.

Running my hands over my stomach I winched when it hit again. Stronger this time making me clutch my stomach and wimper some. Hikaru saw this and ran to my side. I tried to tell him it was just a cramp when it hit again making me cry out some.

"Akira! It's time! Come on lets get you ito the birthing room I'm going to call Uncle Hikotime!" I didn't protest the only thing I could think was how much I'm going to kill Shindo when this is over with.

Another contraction hit much stronger than before. He laid me down on the bed putting pillows behind me o help me sit up as much as I could.

His Uncle arrived and shooed him out of the room and called ofr some nurses to help him. No doubt they were Shindo's as well.

After nine to ten hours of pain, I was finally able to rest. The babies was already to far to do a c-section so I was forced to birth them the hard way. They said something would open up to allow them to 'exit' but they also said it was going to be very painful. I will never let Hikaru top me EVER again.

Of course it was just the ache talking but still that was very painful. Hikaru walked with my parents and his waiting outside the door. The nurse walked to me and handed me my now clean babies.

The half blonde walked to us and smiled. "Well i guess you was right. Twin girls." He laughed nervously. The girls struggled in my arms. and opened their little eyes and looked up at us. I couldn't help but smile, one had blue eyes while the others was gold. A small mop of hair on both their heads.

"Their beautiful." Hikaru smiled, "Just like you." He leaned down and kissed me but i stopped him half way. He looked at me strangly.

"Promise me I will never get pregnant again for a VERY long time." He smiled and kissed me. I returned it sheepishly.

"I promise. Now rest I', going to go take them out to meet their grandparents, okay." He took the twins and I fell asleep as soon as he walked out of the door.

:OwArI:

Well that took me a WHILE to type! Having alot of problems in the real world making me slow down on my typing. And I may or may not make that little extra chappie. I need to update and Beta all my fanfic's posted or not. LOL Thank you my loyal reviewers that stook with me!

;;handed them all neko plushies;;

And as always! R&R! Or my spoon will eat you!

;;held out spoon;;


End file.
